Dangerous Love
by Nancy Uchiha
Summary: Nero esta enamorado de Dante, pero no sabe como decirlo, Dante siente lo mismo pero es ... Dante XD q haran sus tres amigas y el guapisimo Vergil para ayudarlos? D&N V? LEAN!
1. Chapter 1

**Misión 1: Será amor? **

Era una fría noche de verano, cuando un joven cazador de trece años, saltaba entre los tejados de Devil City, persiguiendo a su presa: Un demonio.

El demonio se dirigió al cementerio de la ciudad, creyendo ingenuamente q Nero no iba a entrar; el chico se detuvo en la entrada y susurro –estos idiotas…- entro sigilosamente al lugar, con pistola y espada en mano, pendiente de cualquier movimiento en la penumbra.

Después de caminar un rato y no haber disparado una sola bala, se detuvo frente a dos lapidas q descansaban juntas, en ellas estaban grabadas los nombres de sus padres, los cuales murieron hacia dos años por causa de un demonio q tuvo el privilegio de literalmente… descuartizar.

Estaba tan sumido en sus recuerdos, q hasta se permitió soltar una sonrisa dulce y sincera, olvidando por completo q se encontraba de cacería.

Una voz a sus espaldas le hizo salir de su mundo de recuerdos –quieres unirte a tus padres? Niñito, jajaja- una certera bala le atravesó la cabeza al demonio q lo interrumpió en sus pensamientos, el chico dijo –no es tu asunto- de la nada salieron decenas de demonios, los cuales atacaron al joven, cubriéndolo de pies a cabeza con sus grotescos cuerpos.

BAM, BAM, BAM tres balazos destruyeron a los mas grandes, usando su espada ágilmente desmembró a unos cuantos mas y a los otros… simplemente extendió su Devil Driger, para destrozarlos y lanzarlos contra las columnas de un mausoleo.

Al acabar la matanza, suspiro decepcionado –siempre la misma basura-, se dio la vuelta y una voz demoníaca lo detuvo –_basura? No te has visto en un espejo? Mocoso!!-_ el chico volteo y desenvainando a su Red Queen dijo a Cerberus (el perro q sale en Devil may cry 3) –y tu de q hablas, cachorrito- el perro de tres cabezas se enfureció y le lanzo su rayo de hielo, pero Nero ágilmente lo esquivo y saltando sobre su lomo se puso a cortar cabezas, hasta q el cuerpo triplemente decapitado del perro de hielo cayo sobre la hierba.

Nero envaino su espada y escucho la bocina de una motocicleta, en la carretera.

El chico salio y Lady dijo –Nero! Ven, sube- el chico accedió y luego de unos metros de camino dijo –quien te envió?- la joven detuvo la moto bruscamente y apuntándole a Nero con su enorme bazooka dijo –no soy mandadera de nadie, mocoso!!- el chico dijo apartando el cañón de su frente –esta bien, entonces… como sabias q andaba afuera?- la de ojos bicolor guardo su arma y dijo –Dante, me dijo q otra vez discutieron y q te fuiste después de haberlo mandado a la mierda-.

El chico se bajo de la moto de su amiga y dijo –aun tengo q cobrar el trabajito del cementerio, no le digas a nadie q me has visto- la joven le sonrió y guiñándole el ojo dijo –no te pierdas, muñeco-

El chico levanto su brazo a modo de despedida y se fue.

Entro a una elegante oficina y dijo al hombre q descansaba en la silla del escritorio –mi trabajo esta completo, quiero mi paga en efectivo- el hombre q lo contrato, era un conocido contador, regordete y pedofilo, el cual tenia debilidad por los niños de ojos oscuros, como los de Nero (aquí Nero los tiene negros) –no prefieres quedarte un rato mas conmigo? Así te puedo aumentar la paga (se levanto y rodeo el cuerpo del chico mirándolo lujuriosamente) solo tienes q ser bueno conmigo y no decirle a nadie lo q pase aquí- le tomo suavemente el mentón y ese fue su peor error.

Nero le apunto a la cabeza y a sus bolas con sus pistolas diciendo –aquí no va a pasar nada, maldito pedofilo… solo quiero mi dinero y me largo, quedo claro?- con la ultima frase aumento la presión en la pistola de abajo, haciendo q el hombre temblara y dijera –e…esta bien, po…podrías… guardar tus pistolas?- el chico dijo con una arrogante sonrisa –podría… pero no me da la gana-.

El hombre se alejo y lanzándole un sobre al chico (el cual lo atrapo como si nada) dijo –ahí esta todo y habría el doble, sino hubieras rechazado mi generosa oferta- el chico contó el dinero, ignorando al hombre, luego lo guardo en su gabardina y saliendo de la oficina dijo –la próxima vez, piénselo dos veces antes de decirme q me acueste con usted por dinero-, todo el edificio escucho eso; el hombre se acerco al chico y éste le mostró con una sonrisa arrogante, un micrófono usado exclusivamente para ponerlo como dicen de patitas en la calle, o tras las rejas por unos cuantos años.

El comisario le dio la recompensa a Nero y éste muy tranquilo se fue al Devil may cry, no sin antes pasar a la pizzería mas cercana.

Al entrar al local, noto q todo estaba a oscuras "otra vez Dante olvido pagar el recibo de luz, maldito idiota" camino entre los restos de latas de cerveza y botellas de wisky y ron, hasta q llego al escritorio de Dante, donde éste tenia los pies subidos y estaba totalmente recostado a la silla, con una revista en la cara.

Nero suspiro hastiado del mismo cuadro todo el tiempo; Dante comiendo pizza, Dante comiendo helado de fresa, Dante molestando a Vergil, Dante molestando a Nero, Dante durmiendo, Dante bebiendo, Dante en lo q sea…

Abrió la caja de pizza y arrancándole la tapa le dejo la mitad al mayor, saco el sobre con dinero y dejo una parte al lado de la pizza de Dante, echo otro vistazo al demonio y sonrió, ya q desde hacia algún tiempo se había dado cuenta q estaba total y estupidamente enamorado de ese demonio holgazán, aunque sabia q eso de ser correspondido es otra historia.

Se dio la vuelta para subir por las escaleras a su habitación, cuando Dante dijo –tuviste suerte hoy- el chico restándole importancia levanto los hombros diciendo –fue una noche como cualquiera, buenas noches viejo- el cazador sonrió con esas sonrisitas clásicas suyas y dijo –descansa, nene- el chico iba a reclamar, pero se arrepintió y siguió su camino a su cuarto, sitio donde sobre su cama tenia un anuncio de periódico, donde decía q alquilaban un cuarto a un precio muy accesible.

El chico se desvistió hasta quedar solo en bóxer y releyendo el anuncio se comió su mitad de la pizza y se quedo dormido.

Al día siguiente un molesto e insistente ruidito lo estaba sacando de quicio, el chico perezosamente abrió los ojos y no encontró el causante de ese molesto ruidito, así q los volvió a cerrar, pero el ruido seguía ahí, se desperezo y abrió la puerta de un solo –q pasa? Patty- la niña le sonrió y dijo –adivina lo q conseguí- el chico rodó los ojos y dijo –me voy a vestir y hablamos abajo, ok?- y antes de q la niña dijera q si o no, le cerro la puerta en la cara, se puso un pantalón negro y una camisa de manga corta roja.

Bajo a la primera planta y todas sus pesadillas se hicieron realidad, ya q en la sala estaban Trish, Lady y Patty jugando cartas y eso solo significaba una cosa, algo q desde hacia tiempo le venían advirtiendo: le iban a conseguir una cita!!

La idea en si no era mala, el problema es q sus amigas no querían conseguirle una cita con cualquiera… no… ellas sabían de sus sentimientos por Dante e idearon un plan para ponerlo celoso y q de una vez le dijera a Nero q él también estaba enamorado de él!!

La idea era lo mas descabellada del mundo, aunque… tal vez funcionaria.

El chico saco una soda del refrigerador y sentándose en la mesa de pool dijo –q querías decirme Patty?- la niña sonrió y dijo –adivina quien tiene un concierto hoy en la noche- el chico se apoyo en sus rodillas y dijo –odio las adivinanzas, dame una pista- Trish dijo –uno de sus mejores éxitos es From the inside-, el chico dijo –Linkin Park, cuantas entradas consiguieron?- la niña dijo –dos, vas a ir con alguna novia?- el chico se bajo de la mesa de pool cuando Dante salio del baño y dijo –en ese caso seria novio, pero solo es un amigo, es el chico q repara las motos del taller de la otra calle.. Dante voy a usar el teléfono- se sentó en el escritorio y llamo al taller –buenas, por favor con Joker… hola, sabandija… bien, igual de aburrido….q tienes q hacer esta noche?... no, no es una cita… el concierto de Linkin Park, te interesa?... ok, paso por ti a las siete, ponte guapo…. Jajaja chao-

Al momento de colgar el teléfono Dante se acerco y dijo –quien es Joker?- el chico dijo –no tengo q darte explicaciones de mi vida personal- se bajo del escritorio y al pasar a su lado, el cazador lo tomo del brazo y lo hizo girar sobre sus talones, quedando a centímetros de su cuerpo –mientras vivas aquí, tengo todo el derecho de pedirte explicaciones, mocoso… dime quien diablos es ese imbecil o cuando lo averigüe le voy a hacer la vida imposible- el chico se soltó del agarre y dijo desafiante –es eso una amenaza, viejo? Por q si te crees en derecho de reclamarme cada vez q salgo con alguien solo por q vivo en TU casa, rapidito lo puedo arreglar- el mayor dijo –como si te fueran a alquilar un cuarto, mocoso…además aun tenemos trabajo hoy- el chico se acerco un poco mas y dijo –tenemos? Me suena a manada, yo tengo un compromiso y no pienso faltar a el solo por q a ti te dio un absurdo ataque de celos, de q yo si salga y tu te quedes aquí pudriéndote-.

Vergil había entrado al local cuando inicio la linda conversación, él sabia q esa discusión iba a terminar mal, por eso intervino –Nero, deja a este imbecil y ven a vivir conmigo- el chico lo miro incrédulo –ehh?- el demonio se acerco a los otros dos y mirando a su hermano dijo –ven a vivir conmigo a la mansión Sparda, ahí nada te faltara y podrás salir cuando quieras, con quien quieras y donde quieras- el chico sonrió arrogantemente a Dante y dijo a su hermano -será un placer Vergil- el demonio se separo y dijo –mañana te espero y Dante… aun tenemos una conversación pendiente, ven esta tarde- y se fue.

El chico se separo del adulto y Patty dijo –vendrás a visitarnos, verdad?- el chico se acerco a la niña y abrazándola dijo –claro q vendré, no pienso abandonar a mis chicas, ni a Morrison- en ese momento Dante sintió una ligera punzadita de celos, pero no demostró nada –si te vas, asegúrate de no perderte, mocoso- el chico se sonrojo un poco debido a la preocupación de su cazador y dijo –lo intentare… (Mirando a las chicas) pero me voy hasta mañana a si q disfrútenme lo q queda del día-

Trish sonrió malvadamente y dijo –en ese caso… vamos a buscar la ropa q usaras hoy- el chico suspiro resignado –eso me suena mal- Morrison salio de quien sabe donde y pasando su brazo por los hombros del chico dijo –ellas harán q te veas irresistible, tu tranquilo q no creo q se pasen- el chico lo miro de reojo y activando su devil driger dijo –tienes tres segundos para quitar tu brazo, si aun le tienes aprecio- Dante se rió por esa actitud, el viejo retiro el brazo diciendo –te levantaste de mal humor o Dante estuvo molestándote otra vez?- el chico levanto los hombros –lo de siempre- miro a las mujeres y a la niña y dijo –vamos a mi cuarto-.

Una vez solos Morrison dijo encendiendo un cigarrillo –otra vez molestando a tu niño? Cuando le dirás la verdad?- el cazador destapo una cerveza y dijo después de beber un gran sorbo –no hay nada q decir- el mayor se sentó en uno de los sillones y dijo cruzando la pierna –ya somos varios lo q nos dimos cuenta de la situación, solo Nero no lo ha visto o no ha querido ver lo q pasa, tu deberías abrirle los ojos… quien sabe, tal vez hasta se sienta igual- el peliblanco lo fulmino con la mirada y dijo –Vergil se lo lleva mañana y hoy va a salir con ese mocoso del taller de la otra calle-

El canoso sonrió –acaso estas celoso? Por q no le dices q salga contigo, en vez de con ese renacuajo?- el ojiazul se bebió toda la cerveza de un solo trago y dijo –por q ambos somos unos malditos orgullosos-

En el cuarto de Nero, éste se probaba la ropa q elegían las chicas para él, Lady dijo –fue tan graciosa la escena de celos… q poco me falto grabarla para futuros chantajes- las otras dos compartieron una sonora carcajada, Trish dijo –el problema es q Nero no se le queda callado y solo a él se le ocurre decir q se va de la casa, como diablos vas a conquistarlo así?- el chico se abotono la camisa y dijo –ya no pienso conquistarlo, me da igual si quiere mandarse de un puente o si quiere enfrentarse a una jauría de perros del infierno- Patty dijo –no hables así, yo se q no te da igual… podrías de vez en cuando quedarte callado- el chico se volteo y dijo –ya no puedo quedarme callado! Esto q siento me esta matando y cada vez q estoy cerca de él es peor, tengo q usar todo mi autocontrol para no saltarle encima y decirle lo q siento y no precisamente hablando-

Las chicas se rieron pervertidamente y de la nada Trish y Lady sacaron como veinte tomos de mangas yaoi, algunos súper hard, la de ojos bicolores dijo –estos mangas son tuyos a partir de hoy, te ayudaran a… ser mas creativo… si me entiendes- el chico los miro como si fueran a explotarle en la cara, tomo uno y luego de pasar algunas paginas dijo algo sonrojado –esta bien, me los quedo- se miro en el espejo y dijo –q tal me veo, niñas?- usaba una camisa de botones a manga de tres cuartos roja, un pantalón bastante talladito, con varias bolsas negro, un cinturón con una calavera plateada y un chaleco negro con algunos pines del grupo, una gargantilla negra con algunos murciélagos plateados, una muñequera negra en su brazo demoníaco y unas botas tipo militar sobre el pantalón.

Las chicas estaban mas q fascinadas con ese nuevo look y prácticamente a rastras lo hicieron bajar para q Morrison y Dante lo vieran, éste último estaba con la boca abierta **lo tenia bien escondidito, el mocoso… uyyy si no estuvieran estos otros, le arrancaría la ropa y no lo dejaría salir de mi cama ni para ir al baño, q eso de caminar se le vaya olvidando por q ni eso va a poder cuando termine con él y si es q lo suelto** Patty le halo del borde de la camisa diciendo –Dante!! Te hicieron una pregunta- el joven salio de su pervertido trance y dijo –te ves bien, nene… podrías vestirte así mas seguido- el chico se sonrojo un poco y dijo –voy a darme un baño-

Lady aprovecho eso y dijo –quieres q te ayude?- el chico se sonrojo aun mas y dijo –aun recuerdo como se hace, gracias por la imagen mental- subió al baño de arriba y luego de darse la merecida ducha, fue a su habitación vistiendo únicamente la diminuta toalla q cubría solo lo necesario.

Al entrar de inmediato se dio cuenta q era observado, busco con la mirada al posible intruso y sus ojos se centraron en su armario, se acerco a él y lo abrió de golpe, dejando ver a un chico con orejas de gato q lo veía curioso –tu eres Nero?- pregunto el felino, el cual tenia las orejas negras, al igual q sus cabellos largos, su cola era del mismo color y parecía q la tenia herida, ya q la tenia vendada y tenia un fuerte olor a sangre, el neko usaba una camisa q alguna vez fue blanca, pero ahora de veía amarillenta y un pantalón con varios agujeros gris, no usaba zapatos y sus pies se veían muy lesionados, como si hubiese caminado por meses; el chico peliblanco dijo –tu quien eres?- el neko salio tímidamente del armario y dijo –tu conoces a mi parte humana, en ella me llamo Joker, en esta forma soy Niko-.

El joven caza demonios no podía creer lo q veía –pero, como?- el neko dijo –Joker casi nunca me deja salir, yo vivo en su interior; hoy intentaron atacarlo y yo salí de mi encierro para matar a los demonios, pero ahora… no puedo volver a la normalidad- el peliblanco dijo –acabo de hablar con Joker (saco su red queen) así q me vas diciendo la verdad si no quieres q te rebane las bolas aquí mismo- el neko asustado retrocedió –es verdad!! No puedes matarme así como así!! AYUDA!!!!- los gritos del neko se oyeron en la primera planta y todos subieron a ver q pasaba.

Dante abrió de golpe la puerta del cuarto de su compañero y en ese momento el neko se refugio detrás de Nero –no dejes q me dañen… por favor- y cayo inconciente, Lady dijo –lo conoces?- Nero negó con la cabeza y dijo –déjenme vestirme, ya lo bajo y les explico-.

Minutos después Nero bajaba con un neko medio despierto, lo sentó en el sofá y dijo apuntándole con sus pistolas –arriba me agarraste de mono, gatito… pero aquí me vas a decir la verdad- el neko dijo –es verdad! Los nekos no mentimos, pregúntale a Joker- Nero marco el numero del taller – sabandija, mueve tu trasero aquí… ya!!- y colgó.

Joker entro y cuando vio a Niko dijo –ya era hora q salieras, pulgoso- (Joker tiene el pelo negro corto, usaba una camisa azul y un pantalón de mezclilla azul, todo manchado, ojos cafés) el neko dijo –me abandonaste, bastardo- e intento abalanzarse sobre él, pero Nero lo detuvo sujetándolo desde la espalda.

Joker sonrió y dijo –para q quería volver, eres solo un miserable demonio, un parasito q merece la muerte y el desprecio de todos- el neko cayo de rodillas humillado y Nero se acerco al mecánico para darle un buen puñetazo, haciéndolo tambalearse hacia atrás y preguntar –pero q te pasa, idiota?- Nero dijo –soy mitad demonio, bastardo y no permito q se dañen a los demonios decentes frente a mis narices (le apunto con una pistola) tienes dos segundos para desaparecer de mi vista y no volverte a cruzar, NUNCA- el mecánico dijo –pero creí q hoy teníamos una cita..- el peliblanco dijo –no salgo con basura- disparo a la puerta muy cerca de su cabeza, dándole a entender q hablaba en serio, Joker salio despavorido gritando injurias contra los demonios.

El neko se levanto y dijo a Nero inclinándose levemente –no debiste hacer eso, pero igual te lo agradezco mucho- el joven cazador guardo sus armas y dijo –no fue nada-y antes de q pudiera reaccionar Niko estaba abrazado a su pecho de manera posesiva y ronroneando sobre él!!

Nero lo aparto de si y dijo –q rayos haces?- el neko dijo lo q para él era lo mas normal del mundo –quería escuchar los latidos de tu corazón- todos los miraron asombrados –que?- dijo Dante, Nero salio de su asombro y miro al cazador, el cual se acercaba peligrosamente al neko –para q querías escuchar los latidos de Nero? Maldito gato pervertido!- Nero se interpuso entre los dos y dijo –ya basta!- el neko le saco la lengua a Dante y Nero mirándolo de reojo dijo –los dos!- Lady dijo intentado calmar las cosas –Niko, es mejor q te vayas a tu casa- el neko dijo –ya no tengo casa, puedo quedarme con Nero?- Nero dijo –esta no es mi casa, mañana me voy- el neko miro a Dante y dijo con su mente en la mente de Dante –si me dejas quedarme te ayudo a conquistar a Nero-.

Dante dijo en voz alta –hay mas habitaciones arriba, pero no te acerques a la mía o la de Nero- el neko sonrió y dijo –gracias- Patty dijo acercándose al neko –tus orejas son reales?-el neko dejo q se las tocara y se puso a jugar con la niña, Trish se acerco a Nero y dijo –parece q te aguaron la cita- el cazador dijo –no era una cita, además hoy tenemos trabajo-

Dante lo miro de reojo y sentándose a su lado en el sillón dijo –podemos hablar como personas civilizadas?- el chico lo miro de reojo y dijo –adelante- el cazador dijo –yo… lamento q tu amigo resultara ser una basura- el chico se asombro un poco y dijo –la realidad siempre sale a la luz- el cazador sonrió sinceramente y paso su brazo detrás de los hombros de Nero –en eso tienes razón- el chico se separo un poco del cazador, ya q sabia q si seguía ahí no iba a poder resistir –en serio te gusta ese grupo?- Nero lo miro extrañado y Dante continuo –por q si así es, podemos ir juntos al concierto- el mas joven lo miraba como si hubiese perdido la razón y dijo levantando los hombros indiferente –si quieres ir, por mi no hay problema… de todos modos pensaba ir aunque fuera solo-

Dante cerro su brazo alrededor de los hombros del chico y acercándolo a su pecho dijo –y según tu, yo iba a dejar q mi nene saliera solo? Pues vete olvidando de ese tango- el chico enrojeció aun mas e intentando soltarse del abrazo del mayor dijo –no tenias q ver a Vergil?- Dante lo soltó y dijo poniéndose de pie –nos vemos mas tarde, ponte guapo-.

Cuando llego a la mansión Sparda, entro como perro por su casa hasta la biblioteca donde sabia q estaba su hermano –hola hermano, de q querías hablarme?- el mayor aparto la mirada del grueso tomo q sostenía elegantemente entre sus dedos y dijo –de Nero, cuando piensas abrir esa bocaza tuya para decir algo coherente? Ese niño se te va a ir y tu te quedaras solo pudriéndote en tu miserable y mugriento local de segunda, es acaso eso lo q quieres?- el menor se sentó en el escritorio y dijo burlón –rayos, hermanito… cuando te inspiras das miedo, jajajaja- Vergil ya estaba acostumbrado a esa actitud en su hermano, por eso continuo –últimamente los q son mitad demonios y vírgenes son muy buscados al otro lado (infierno) sabias? Q harías si secuestran a tu niño y se lo venden a algún demonio y este lo desvirga salvajemente hasta desmembrarlo? Q harías si te dijera q con el único q anhela perder la virginidad eres tu? Quizás el gran Dante Sparda asesino de demonios tenga los huevos para defender lo q en realidad desea o quizás sea un maldito cobarde q no se merece el amor q siente Nero-

Dante se quedo callado unos minutos analizando las palabras de su hermano –por q quieres traerlo para acá?- el mayor sonrió imperceptiblemente al lograr su cometido y dijo –quiero q los dos tengan espacio para pensar mejor las cosas-

El cazador tomo otro trago de vodka y dijo –tal vez sea lo mejor, aunque tengo q confesarte q no me hace gracia la idea de no verlo cuando se levanta de malas pulgas o cuando le va muy bien en algún trabajo, se le ve fuego en los ojos- de un solo trago se tomo el vaso de vodka y dijo a su hermano –gracias por el trago, Vergil- el mayor volvió a su lectura y Dante dijo –por cierto, conoces a un demonio llamado Niko?- el mayor si lo conocía, pero se hizo el interesante –me suena el nombre, cierra la puerta cuando te vayas-

++++++++++++++++++++++++++_**DMC**_+++++++++++++++++++++++++_**D&N**_+++++++++++++++++++++++++_**V&?**_+++++++++++++++++++++

Hola!

Soy yo de nuevo, intentando tener éxito con una historia de Devil May Cry.

En esta historia, como pudieron ver la pareja principal es DantexNero y obviamente es un intento de shota, también notaron q Dante se lleva bien con su hermano.

Quiero agradecerles de antemano su apoyo con mi proyectos, sigamos adelante q la vida es muy corta y hay q disfrutarla!!

Si me mandan un review, Dante, Vergil o Nero los visitaran esta noche o los tres!! Como prefieran n.n

Chaito


	2. Chapter 2

**Misión 2: Adiós o hasta pronto viejo?**

Cuando Dante salio del local, las chicas se acercaron al joven cazador para interrogarlo.

Después de sacarle toda la información, las reacciones no se hicieron esperar –tienes q llevar ropa interior sexy- dijo Lady, Trish la apoyo con un –y un lubricante saborizado- Nero no podía estar mas sonrojado, mientras Niko se partía de la risa al ver la cara de pervertidas q tenían esas dos.

Nero se puso de pie y dijo –yo no me voy a abrir de piernas en la primera cita, no soy de esos- Trish dijo con un tono tranquilo –nadie esta diciendo q a la primera van a hacerlo, muñeco… lo q queremos es prevenir en caso de q las cosas se den y ustedes terminen en una cama de motel- el peliblanco tomo un trozo de pizza y luego de morderla dijo –la verdad no se q espera Dante q pase hoy…- Lady sonrió malvadamente y dijo –lo mejor será q dejes de pensar en eso y vayas a tu cuarto con Niko a leer lo q te regalamos, cuando venga Dante te avisamos- el neko y el cazador las vieron extrañados, pero aun así accedieron.

Al entrar al cuarto de Nero, el neko se tumbo en la cama y tomando uno de los mangas dijo –en serio te gusta Dante?- el peliblanco lo miro desde el umbral de la puerta y entrando dijo –si, por q?- Niko suspiro y dijo –hace mucho trabaje con Lord Sparda, yo era su mensajero, así conocí a Vergil… Lord Sparda era como un padre para mi (sonrió al recordar) una vez me hirieron y él me llevo a su mansión, Vergil no estuvo muy de acuerdo…. no lo demostró, pero los de mi especie somos muy perceptivos…- Nero dijo sentándose en la cama –debiste haber lamentado mucho la muerte de Sparda- el neko cerro el tomo y dijo –la verdad si, desde entonces los demonios buscan a los q fuimos fieles a Lord Sparda, para vengarse por su supuesta traición… el infierno ya no es lo mismo-

Nero dijo –mi padre también fue amigo de Sparda, tal vez es por eso q los demonios me tienen tanto aprecio (nótese el sarcasmo)- Niko sonrió y dijo –cuando escuche tus latidos me di cuenta q eres una buena persona, por eso decidí quedarme aquí- Nero dijo –q paso con Joker? Como lo conociste?- el neko se sentó en la cama y dijo –el demonio q mato a mi familia, creyó q seria muy divertido encerrarme en el cuerpo de un humano y q mejor q en el de uno con el corazón tan oscuro como Joker, hace diez años estoy encerrado en ese idiota y créeme no hay cosa q mas deseo en este momento q la dulce venganza-

Mientras tanto en la primera planta Dante iba entrando al local cuando Trish dijo –Niko se esta llevando muy bien con Nero, yo q tu… lo mantendría vigilado- el cazador se sentó en su escritorio y dijo –Nero sabe cuidarse solo, además si tan preocupada estas ve a vigilarlo tu misma- la rubia sonrió y dijo –sigues siendo tan sutil como siempre, pero si no cambias tu actitud tu cachorro te va abandonar… así q aprovéchalo mientras puedas- y acompañada de Lady se fue.

Rato después Nero bajo leyendo un manga tranquilamente, iba tan distraído q no se dio cuenta de la presencia del mayor, hasta q éste le arrebato el tomo y le echo una mirada curiosa al titulo "Sensitive Phornograph tomo 1" –no sabia q te gustara el yaoi, nene- el menor recupero el tomo y dijo –q quería Vergil?- (lo q sea x cambiar de tema) el mayor noto el sutil sonrosado q cubría las mejillas de su niño, haciéndolo ver tan…. Violable "**tengo q dejar de juntarme con Lady y Trish, esas dos me están echando a perder, pero… q hace mi nene con un manga tan hard como ese? Estará buscando ideas? No, no creo"** –lo de siempre, tonterías suyas de libros y esa basura… - se acerco al equipo de sonido q compro Nero y dijo –no tendrás un disco de ese grupo q vamos a ver hoy o si?- el chico se acerco, abrió una de las puertas del mueble y le dio un disco –en este están sus mejores éxitos- el mayor lo miro analíticamente y dijo dándoselo a Nero –pon la q mas te gusta- el menor la puso y se sentó en el sillón, Dante lo acompaño al iniciar "Numb".

Después de la introducción, Nero se puso a cantar en voz baja con los ojos cerrados, Dante noto eso, se recostó hasta quedar a la misma altura q el muchacho y recostando su cabeza al respaldo del sillón, siguió la letra de la canción, acompañando a Nero.

Al acabar la canción Nero dijo –no sabia q conocieras esa canción- el cazador le miro de modo indescifrable y sonriendo dijo –siempre me ha encantado esa canción, nene- el chico desvió la mirada y murmuro –deja de llamarme así- el mayor sonrió "**se ve tan lindo cuando se molesta… ya lo decidí, va a ser mio y ni ese gato estupido podrá volverlo a ver lascivamente, para eso si le da la gana q vea a Vergil… jajajajaja Niko y Vergil? Jajajajaja seria lo mas retorcido del mundo! Jajajajaja" **–por q habría de hacerlo? Nene-el teléfono sonó y Nero suspiro cansado –seguro es otra vez la pizzería diciendo q les debes dinero (camino hacia el escritorio) deberías pagar tus deudas- Dante se recostó a lo largo del sillón y se echo una risita.

El menor levanto el teléfono –Devil May Cry… si… señora, no se si sabe pero nuestra línea de trabajo es otra…. Señora no somos de control animal…entiendo… Fortuna?... si … mañana a primera hora estaré ahí… mis honorarios los discutiremos mañana, gracias-, luego de colgar se quedo pensativo mirando el suelo como si fuera lo mas interesante del mundo.

Dante noto el silencio y supo q algo no estaba bien –q pasa? Nero- escuchar su nombre lo hizo reaccionar –no es nada, viejo… solo un trabajo- Niko bajo las escaleras y dijo a Nero –por q me dejaste dormir tanto?- el joven cazador parecía distante, ya q solo miraba el suelo y su mirada parecía perdida y vacía.

Niko se acerco y al llegar al frente de Nero dijo –estas así por tus padres, verdad? Aun no lo has olvidado, te sigues culpando por su muerte, crees q si no hubieras decidido convertirte en cazador tu familia aun estaría viva, no es así?- Nero levanto la cabeza y poniéndose de pie dijo –deja de decir tonterías- subió las escaleras indiferente, aunque sabia q lo q había dicho el neko era la absoluta verdad.

Al caer la noche, Nero estaba en la planta baja esperando a Dante para ir juntos al susodicho concierto.

Lady y Trish había llegado a darle unos "buenos" consejos –y si alguien te toca el culo, dale un golpe… a menos q sea Dante ahí si te dejas- decía animada la de ojos bicolor, mientras la rubia le decía -… y cuando Dante se distraiga, tu también métele mano, pero hazte el despistado o el q lo empujaron y vas a ver q no se molesta-

Vergil estaba sentado en uno de los sofás con una pierna cruzada sobre la otra, leyendo un libro y al oír los consejos q le daban la mujeres al pobre muchacho dijo –Nero, tu solo diviértete y no sigas los consejos de estas dos, a menos q quieras terminar empalado en Rebelión- el chico le hizo una ligera afirmación con la cabeza y dijo –gracias Vergil-

Dante iba bajando las escaleras y se había puesto sus mejores ropas para lucirse frente a SU Nero: un pantalón negro ajustado en lugares estratégicos, una camisa roja de manga larga, la cual le marcaba perfectamente los músculos y su tradicional gabardina roja, acompañada de sus botas negras con detalles en rojo y sus guantes de cuero negros y sus inseparables Rebelión y sus pistolas gemelas (no recuerdo los nombres, no me maten!).

Nero no podía ver a otra parte, se veía súper sexy vestido así!

El cazador sonrió satisfecho y dijo –q tal me veo, Nero?- el chico volvió a la realidad y con una sonrisa malvada dijo –te sigues viendo viejo, pero ahora mas conservado- Dante se rasco distraídamente atrás de la nuca y dijo –voy a tomarlo como un te ves irresistible- Niko iba bajando las gradas y agrego –si… irresistiblemente presumido y holgazán- miro hacia el sofá donde Vergil leía su libro para toparse con la penetrante mirada azul del mayor de los descendientes de Sparda, mirándolo fijamente como si no existiera nada en el mundo mas q ellos dos.

En ese instante se creo un incomodo silencio.

Dante dijo –ehh bueno, nosotros nos vamos… chao- tomo del brazo a Nero y lo saco del local.

Niko hizo una ligera reverencia a Vergil –me alegra verle joven Vergil- el ojiazul lo miro de arriba abajo escaneándolo y sin contestarle siquiera el saludo volvió a su lectura, las cazadoras se extrañaron de esa actitud, no es q Vergil fuera el ser mas sociable q existe sobre la faz de la tierra, pero si uno de los mas educados.

Lady dijo –Niko, no sabes si Dante iba a tomar el trabajo de hoy?- el neko se acerco a la mesa de pool y acomodando las bolas en el triangulo contesto –sospecho q hoy ni Dante ni Nero van a querer saber nada sobre demonios, mi instinto me dice q hoy va a ser una noche movida- la rubia dijo –Vergil, tu q opinas?- Niko lo miro de reojo y el semi demonio dijo –con el idiota de mi hermano nunca se sabe, tiene la extraña habilidad de meterse en problemas en los lugares mas increíbles y hoy Nero se dará cuenta de eso- el demonio neko volvió la vista a la mesa de pool y Lady dijo –hagamos una apuesta!- los otros tres la miraron y Niko dijo –no apuesto-

Vergil dijo – no me interesa- las dos mujeres se miraron y cuchicheándose entre ellas Trish dijo –me lo parece o Vergil esta mas concentrado en Niko q en su libro- la de ojos bicolor sonrió malvadamente y respondió –parece q aquí tenemos otra misión secreta- las dos tuvieron q contener las carcajadas.

El teléfono del local volvió a sonar, Niko fue a contestar –Devil May Cr… ahh eres tu, cucaracha… él no esta, tiene mejores cosas q hacer q tratar con sabandijas…. Jajaja créeme lo q hiciste lo vas a pagar y con intereses, bastardo- y tiro la bocina tan fuerte q partió el teléfono y el escritorio en dos –creo q me pase- Lady se acerco y dijo –quien era?- el neko sintió una penetrante mirada sobre si, proveniente de Vergil y dijo restándole importancia –una basura insignificante- miro al mayor de los Sparda y dijo –tengo cosas q hacer, díganle a Nero q regreso pronto- abrió la puerta del local y desapareció entre la bruma.

A unos metros del estadio donde se llevaría a cabo el concierto Dante dijo –Nero, trajiste las entradas?- el menor se reviso las bolsas y al darse cuenta q no era así sonrió tontamente y dijo –las olvide en el local- el mayor se volteo y dijo alterado –q hiciste q? Como se te ocurre?- Nero no aguanto mucho callado –la responsabilidad era de los dos, grandísimo idiota! Se me olvidaron! A cualquiera le pasa!- una pareja iba pasando por ahí y el muchacho dijo a su novia –una discusión marital- la chica se rió de la bromita, pero a los q no le hizo gracia fue a dos cazadores de demonios q se tuvieron q meter en un callejón para no descuartizar a ese entrometido por avergonzarlos de esa manera frente a su amado.

Nero suspiro cansado recostándose a la pared, miro hacia el cielo y dijo –este lugar yo lo conozco- Dante al escuchar eso examino el callejón y Nero dijo –estamos cerca de la parte antigua del estadio, ahí no necesitamos entradas- el mayor sonrió malvadamente al pensar "**y no habrá nadie q me quite a mi nene o lo distraiga"** –q estamos esperando? Vamos!- Nero se fue al final del callejón y tanteo unos ladrillos –donde estaba… donde estaba- sonrió triunfante al encontrar el ladrillo q buscaba, lo presiono y…. no paso nada, lo volvió a presionar y… sigue sin pasar nada, se estaba empezando a molestar con ese inútil pedazo de ladrillo se alejo un poco de la pared y activando su Devil Driger golpeo otra vez el mismo punto para q se abriera una compuerta a un lado de la pared.

Ambos cazadores pasaron y luego de pasar un corto pasillo, llegaron a la parte antigua del estadio, la cual se veía bastante deteriorada por el pasar de los años; Nero conocía ese lugar como la palma de su mano y guió a Dante al mejor lugar para ver y escuchar el concierto.

Emocionado se sentó a su lado en una banqueta vieja, Dante estiro para arriba los brazos y coló uno detrás de la espalda de Nero "**de esta noche no pasas, cachorrito jujuju"** Nero noto el movimiento, pero no hizo nada por evitarlo.

Ambos vieron como rápidamente el estadio se iba llenado y luego de unos minutos la banda encargada de la apertura del concierto hizo su aparición, todos estaban fascinados con la banda, incluso los dos cazadores, hasta q un Glutony ataco a los dos peliblancos, Nero y Dante destruyeron al demonio y en cuestión de segundos ya estaban rodeados por decenas de demonios.

La voz del vocalista principal de Linkin Park anuncio la siguiente canción –FROM THE INSIDE!-todo el estadio estallo en aplausos y al iniciar la canción, también inicio la matanza.

Mientras Dante los masacraba con una combinación de pistolas y espada, Nero los calcinaba con su Devil Driger, su red queen y su blue rose.

Al acabar la canción Nero le atravesó la cabeza a un Lust con su espada, haciendo q su sangre salpicase un poco su rostro, envaino su arma y en ese momento inicio Numb ambos cazadores se miraron a los ojos, negro contra azul, azul contra negro.

Dante le sonrió a Nero y dijo –te va a sonar extraño, pero voy a extrañar esto- el menor se sonrojo levemente "**es tu oportunidad Nero! No la desperdicies!"** –yo… también voy a extrañarte, Dante- el semi-demonio se acerco y en un inesperado abrazo lo estrecho entre sus brazos, Nero no podía estar mas sonrojado y asombrado –solo va a ser un tiempo, prometo ir a visitarlos… no me voy de la ciudad, voy a estar en casa de Vergil… tranquilo- Dante sonrió y dijo –no me agrada q te quedes con Vergil- el chico se separo levemente –estas celoso?- Dante miro hacia el escenario y dijo –no es eso, es q… Vergil es un ratón de biblioteca y no quiero q te meta ideas raras en tu cabecita- el menor no le creyó nada, pero no lo comento.

Al separarse Nero y Dante se sentaron otra vez en la banqueta (ahora un poco golpeada) a disfrutar del concierto y la inmejorable compañía.

Cuando el concierto termino y los espectadores salieron Nero dijo rebuscando algo en su bolsillo –en la orden me dieron dos amuletos de protección, Vergil me ayudo a hechizarlos para darnos cuenta cuando la otra persona esta pensando en ti y… a mi me gustaría q tuvieras uno- saco una cadena de plata con un dije en forma de una espada pequeña q era la replica exacta de Red Queen y le mostró el q él llevaba (era igual solo q la espada era la Rebelión)

Dante tomo el amuleto y sonriendo dijo –colócamelo- el chico accedió y luego de colocarlo el mayor dijo –como me doy cuenta si funciona?- el ojinegro señalo una pequeña amatista roja q estaba incrustada en la replica de su espada y dijo –cuando esa roca brille mucho significa q estoy pensando en ti y si brilla muy levemente q estoy en problemas- el mayor le sonrió a Nero y dijo –de q trata el trabajo de mañana?- el menor empezó a caminar hacia la salida y dijo –ha habido muchas muertes en un lugar y me pidieron q revisara, no es nada… cosas de rutina- Dante sospechaba q no le estaba diciendo toda la verdad –donde va a ser?-.

Nero llego a la salida y dijo –emm cofcofFortunacofcof- el semi-demonio lo miro preocupado –quieres q te acompañe?- el menor negó con la cabeza y agrego –es algo q quiero hacer por mi cuenta, no te preocupes estaré bien- el ojiazul le revolvió los cabellos y dijo –mañana estaré pendiente del amuleto- el chico retiro la mano y dijo –regresemos a casa, mañana tengo q levantarme temprano-

Al entrar al local vieron en el escritorio a Vergil, el cual no estaba poniéndole mucha atención a su lectura por pensar en lo bueno q estaba cierto neko y en q lugar se metió Lady al verlos entrar dijo –q tal el concierto chicos?- Dante se sentó sobre el escritorio y dijo –fue una buena fiesta- Nero dijo –q paso con Niko?- Vergil respondió –dijo q tenia cosas q hacer- el menor dijo –gracias, Vergil… oye no importa q mañana llegue un poco mas tarde? Es q tengo un trabajo y no quiero dejarlo botado- Vergil dijo –puedes llegar a la hora q quieras, por mi no hay problema- el menor se despidió de todos y se fue a descansar.

Las dos mujeres también se fueron, dejando a los hermanos Sparda solos; el menor dijo –tu conocías a Niko, verdad?- el mayor lo miro de reojo y dijo –era el mensajero de nuestro padre, él le tenia mucho aprecio a Niko y Niko lo veía como un padre- el menor saco dos cervezas y luego de ofrecerle una a su hermano (y q éste la rechazara) dijo –por q tanto odio por el neko? No es q me caiga súper bien, pero por lo q vi hoy casi lo matas con la mirada y ese privilegio solo lo tengo yo- el mayor lo miro e iba a hacer un comentario sarcástico, pero cambio de opinión y dijo tranquilamente –no es tu asunto- Dante se sentó en la mesa q estaba en el salón y dijo –Vergil, hablo en serio puedes confiar en mi, yo se q tu sientes algo por ese gatito y yo se q le paso algo, pero solo te lo diré si te interesa saberlo-.

El mayor de los Sparda pareció inmutable ante la noticia de q algo le paso a Niko, pero por dentro se moría de la desesperación, y si estaba mal herido? Y si lo secuestraron? Y si esta… muerto? –ya te lo dije, no me interesa ese gato inútil- el menor insistía –puedes mentirle a quien quieras menos a tu querido hermano… pero ya q no quieres saber, a ya tu- Vergil se puso de pie y dirigiéndose a la puerta dijo –nos vemos, Hermano- Dante respondió –buenas noches, Bro-


	3. Chapter 3

**Misión 3: El trabajo en Fortuna **

Al amanecer Nero ya tenía sus maletas listas y estaba preparado para ir al trabajo, bajo a la primera planta y noto q Dante lo estaba esperando al final de las escaleras –buenos días, viejo- el mayor le tomo del brazo y dijo –hoy voy contigo y no quiero discusiones- el menor se soltó del agarre y dijo –no van a haber discusiones por q tu no vas a ir, es mi trabajo- Dante dijo –puedes decir lo q te de la gana, nene pero te voy a acompañar lo quieras o no- Nero lo miro desafiante, pero prefirió dejar de discutir, ya q eran las ultimas horas q estaba con aquel cazador holgazán, comedor de pizza, moroso, etc. (XD).

Dante le dejo pasar al salón y dijo sentándose en el escritorio –Nero, escucha esto por q solo lo voy a decir una vez- el menor pensó **"ahora me va a salir con alguna hablada hedionda para q le pida q me acompañe, pues q se joda por q no le voy a decir nada de eso"** el mayor prosiguió –desde q te conocí… tu a mi... Me preocupas mucho, no es la primera vez q tengo un compañero, pero si es la primera vez q tengo uno tan bueno, q comparte su pizza conmigo cuando piensa q estoy dormido, q me lleva a conciertos aunque piense q soy un anticuado…- el menor lo miraba mientras hablaba y dijo –siempre serás un anticuado- el mayor lo miro con infantil reproche y dijo –déjame continuar, nene… como te iba diciendo, eres un chico por el q estaría dispuesto a arriesgar mi preciado trasero, por eso es q quiero ir contigo a Fortuna, por q aunque lo niegues se q te afectara ir allá y no me salgas con la habladita de q "a los demonios no los afecta nada" por q es una gran mentira… incluso hasta a mi me han afectado algunas cosas, así q… q dices? Vamos a patear traseros en Fortuna?- .

Nero lo miro con determinación y dijo –voy a patear traseros en Fortuna, pero si no regreso al mediodía puedes ir a ayudarme y nos repartiremos la paga- tomo el dije que le regalo a Dante y dijo –mantén esto a la vista- se acerco a la puerta y dijo –y si llama Vergil dile q estaré ahí en la tarde- Dante se rió y dijo –Vergil nunca usa el teléfono, jajajaja- el menor le acompaño en la risa y dijo –siempre hay una primera vez, nos vemos Dante- y se fue.

__**Camino a Fortuna**__

Nero estaba caminando tranquilamente por las abarrotadas calles de Devil City, cuando se encontró a Morrison –hola Nero, q haces por aquí tan temprano? Un trabajo?- el menor levanto un hombro y dijo –si, un trabajo y usted?- el viejo dijo –tenia q hacer unas diligencias… mi coche esta cerca quieres q te lleve a algún lado?- el chico miro su reloj y dijo –esta bien, pero no le digas a Dante a donde me llevaras- el viejo accedió y lo llevo a la mansión donde antes vivía Nero.

El chico se bajo del coche y dijo a Morrison –gracias, oye… no le digas a nadie q estoy aquí- el viejo asintió con la cabeza y se fue.

El joven cazador se acerco a la mansión y una señora de avanzada edad le dijo –disculpe joven, usted es el enviado de Devil May Cry?- el semi-demonio se acerco a la señora y dijo –si, mi nombre es Nero mucho gusto señora…- la señora no dijo nombres simplemente sonrió y dijo –cuales son sus honorarios joven?- a Nero ya le estaba empezando a oler mal aquella situación, pero quería ver de q trataba – 2000000 yenes- la señora asintió con la cabeza y dijo –su dinero le será entregado en cuanto termine con el trabajo- el chico dijo –y donde esta el problema?- la señora dijo –dentro de la mansión… dicen q esta embrujada desde q la familia q vivía anteriormente ahí fue asesinada por su hijo, dicen q él invoco a unos demonios y q todos murieron, el pequeño apenas tenia once años, debió estar muy afectado-.

Nero miro la mansión y dijo –conozco la historia, gracias- y entro a la misma, sin sospechar q aquella señora no era mas q una enviada de un demonio q buscaba a Nero y le tendió una linda trampa en la mansión donde vivía.

El joven cazador entro sigilosamente a aquella inmensa y exuberante mansión, la cual poseía unos enormes y hermosos jardines (ahora todos marchitos) con un gigantesco laberinto, tenia varias habitaciones y elegantes salones.

Exploro el lugar, mirando los pasillos, las habitaciones, los salones… hasta q llego al pasillo q daba a su antigua habitación sitio donde claramente podía escuchar el llanto de un bebe.

El peliblanco entro a su antigua habitación y la vio tal cual era cuando vivía ahí, con todas sus cosas en su lugar, al cruzar la puerta el llanto del bebe seso, cosa q extraño al joven… pero lo q mas le llamo la atención era q aun lejos del gran espejo q había en su cuarto se podía ver reflejado, su reflejo tenia una mirada siniestra, una sonrisa malévola y un destello rojizo en los ojos.

El espejo despedía un aura demoníaca, y a un lado del mismo había un trozo de tela, Nero se acerco cautelosamente al trozo de tela y al examinarlo se dio cuenta q era parte de la camisa de Niko "**q haría Niko por aquí?"** se acerco curioso al espejo y una gran garra demoníaca intento atraparlo, pero los reflejos de Nero fueron mejores y de un salto hacia atrás esquivo el ataque y una lluvia de balas callo sobre la garra antes de ser tragada por el espejo.

Nero cayo sobre su antigua cama y antes de q pudiera hacer nada fue tragado por ella y transportado al infierno.

__ **Devil May Cry** __

Dante miro su amuleto brillar tenuemente indicando q Nero estaba en peligro, tomo sus armas y con determinación salio rumbo a la mansión de su hermano, a la cual entro como si nada y al llegar a la biblioteca dijo –Bro, necesito q me ayudes, ahora!- el mayor lo miro de reojo y siguió con su lectura ignorando olímpicamente a su hermano, Dante al verse ignorado de esa manera le mostró el amuleto q le dio Nero y dijo –él me lo dio anoche y hace rato no hace mas q brillar, dime donde diablos esta!-.

Vergil se puso de pie y luego de dejar el tomo en su lugar dijo –solo hay una forma de saberlo…- el menor lo miro y dijo –cual?- el mayor tomo un pergamino antiguo y luego de recitar unas palabras en una lengua muerta, un gran circulo con una estrella de siete picos apareció en medio de la biblioteca –párate en el centro- Dante miro el extraño circulo y dijo –q es esto?- Vergil lo halo del brazo llevándolo consigo al centro del circulo –es un portal q lleva al infierno- Dante lo miro asombrado y dijo –como estas seguro de q Nero esta en el….- pero fue interrumpido por una gran luz roja q los rodeo y fueron absorbidos por el extraño circulo.

__** Infierno **__

En un legumbre bosque un extraño circulo apareció dejando ver a dos jóvenes hermanos q andaban en busca de otro, le circulo desapareció y Dante continuo -… infierno?- Vergil lo miro serio y dijo –tenemos q buscarlo- y empezó a caminar tranquilamente por el bosque hasta llegar a una cueva, en la cual entraron y Vergil dijo –hey, bastardo… necesito respuestas…- unos ojos rojos brillaron en las oscuridad acompañados de una aterrorizante voz demoníaca –en q le puedo ayudar amo Vergil… veo q viene acompañado de 'ese' joven… hermano suyo…- Vergil desenfundo a Yamato y dijo –no vine aquí a q opinaras de mi vida… dime donde esta Nero? Ahora!- el dueño de los ojos rojo dijo –hay una subasta donde las atracciones principales son un joven con orejas de gato, un humano y un chico de cabello blanco, creo q deberían ir… dicen q los tres son bocaditos muy apetitosos y vírgenes- Dante y Vergil salieron de la cueva.

Después de caminar unos metros Dante dijo –quien será el otro humano?- el mayor dijo –nosotros solo venimos por Nero- el menor sonrió malvadamente –vas a dejar q violen a Niko? Pobre gatito lo van a dejar como coladera… jajajajajajaja- el mayor lo miro de reojo y siguió caminando como si nada, hasta llegar a un castillo en ruinas en el q al parecer se estaba realizando una interesante actividad.

Un Lust tenia un micrófono y estaba sobre una tarima diciendo –hermanos y hermanas… esta tarde les traigo dos suculentos bocadillos- halo una cadena y apareció Niko encadenado al otro extremo, vistiendo una túnica corta azul –el mensajero de Sparda.. Niko- se acerco e intento acariciarle el rostro, pero se gano una patada en las partes nobles -10 yenes- todos se volvieron a ver al oír ese precio, Niko miro al publico y vio a los hermanos Sparda, el lust halo otra cadena y apareció Nero vistiendo otra túnica corta pero roja.

Nero y Niko se miraron unos segundos y asintieron con la cabeza, el neko derritió las cadenas y libero a Nero, el cual tomo sus armas y empezó a repartir balazos y espadazos a diestra y siniestra, mientras Niko los incineraba o destrozaba con sus garras.

Vergil y Dante se mantuvieron al margen de la pelea para no llamar la atención, al acabar la pelea Nero dijo al neko –vamos- Niko miro hacia arriba y dijo –aun tengo un asunto q arreglar- hizo un extraño silbido y un cuervo gigantesco aterrizo frente a ellos, miro a Nero y dijo –Jack te llevara a un lugar seguro, espérame ahí y luego te llevo al mundo humano…- miro a los hermanos Sparda y les dijo –vayan con Nero, luego los alcanzo- se aparto un poco y empezó a saltar sobre las ruinas del castillo hasta llegar a la cima.

Sitio donde un joven de cabello azul lo esperaba –creí q te irías sin despedirte, querido- Los Hermanos Sparda y Nero lo habían seguido y ahora estaban ocultos observando la situación, Niko se acerco al joven –te he dicho q no me llames así… ya sabes q no te amo…- el de cabello azul golpeo el suelo cerca de Niko con un látigo dorado, intentando herir al neko, pero este lo esquivo fácilmente.

El de cabello azul lo miro con odio –vienes a restregarme en la cara tu amor hacia 'ese' o solo vienes a cumplir tu promesa?- Niko fue rodeado por una aura demoníaca, mientras de su espalda emergían cuatro alas con plumas negras y azules y una espada con la punta de la hoja de color azul emergía del suelo, siendo atrapada por la mano de Niko, el cual lo miro y dijo –ya es tiempo de q pagues lo q me hiciste- y se lanzo a atacarlo, pero antes de q pudiese tocarlo el joven de cabello azul hizo aparecer a Joker frente a él, deteniendo de golpe a Niko.

Joker miro al neko y dijo –mátame…. Esto es una trampa… mátame- Niko lo tomo del cuello de la túnica y lo lanzo hacia donde estaban los tres intrusos, para luego pelear a gusto.

El de cabello azul se transformo en un enorme y repulsivo demonio violeta, el cual tenia las alas rojas, emprendió vuelo, siendo seguido por el neko, el cual creo una serpiente de fuego y le ordenó atrapar al demonio frente a él, la serpiente obedeció y lo hizo caer pesadamente en el lugar del encuentro; Niko descendió tranquilamente y se acerco a su presa, coloco su espada en el cuello del chico y éste dijo –estas seguro q Vergil siente lo mismo q tu? Crees acaso q ese bastardo te va a amar tanto como yo?- Niko estaba confundido y debido a eso perdió la concentración y la serpiente desapareció, cosa q fue aprovechada por el de cabello azul para enterrarle a Niko una daga y robarle un apasionado beso, Niko volvió en si y le clavo su espada en el corazón, para luego empujarlo y desenfundarla de su carne, la cual ya empezó a descomponerse y desaparecer.

Niko observaba pensativo la mancha negra q hasta hace unos instantes era alguien q lo confundía, vio unas gotas de sangre en el piso y recordó q estaba herido, pero aun así no reaccionaba, hasta q Joker se acerco y dijo –yo… quería darte las gracias por salvarme- Niko lo miro de reojo y dijo –esta bien… donde están los otros?- Nero dijo saliendo de su escondite –estas bien?- Niko no respondió, volvió a la normalidad y llamo a jack –llévalos a casa y dile a Raven q llegare pronto- Dante se le acerco a Niko y dijo –deberías ver tu herida, si sigue así puedes morir desangrado- el neko lo miro y dijo distante –si, q bueno..- se volvió a transformar y emprendió vuelo en otra dirección a la q llevaban ellos.

Vergil miraba preocupado la dirección q llevaba Niko –voy con él- dijo decidido, Dante sonrió en silencio y subió al animal –cuídate, bro- el mayor de los Sparda se fue tras el neko mientras el extraño pájaro los llevaba a una hermosa mansión de estilo gótico, el cual era el hogar de Niko y ese tal Raven.

Al llegar fueron recibidos por un niño con hermosos ojos azules, cabello blanco y oreja negras de neko –buenas tardes mi nombre es Froz si necesitan algo no duden en preguntar- Joker dijo –quien es Raven?- un apuesto joven vestido a la mejor manera gótica apareció detrás de él y susurro –soy el hermano mayor de Niko, donde esta ahora?- el mecánico lo miro de reojo –como diablos pretendes q sepa, no conozco el infierno- Nero noto la mirada asesina q le mandaba el demonio y dijo –si quieres puedes matarlo, de todos modos ni bien me cae- Joker se volteo y dijo –cállate cazador de pacotilla- el peliblanco contesto -tu primero mecánico barato!- ya se veían los aires tensos, por lo q Raven dijo –pasen, les daré ropa del idiota y se podrán cambiar esas cosas… a menos claro q quieran quedarse con ellas- los dos menores se miraron y aceptaron la ropa en silencio.

__** Otra parte del infierno **__

Un neko solitario volaba por los rojizos cielos hasta q noto q lo seguían, descendió rápidamente y se posiciono frente a su seguidor –q hace aquí?- Vergil lo miro indiferente –a donde vas?- el neko dijo cruzándose de brazos –no sabe q es de mala educación contestar con una pregunta?- el mayor lanzo una espada de luz al demonio q iba a atacar al neko y dijo –y tu no sabes q es de mala educación no responder las preguntas q te hacen tus mayores?- Niko levanto un hombro indiferente –nunca he sido muy educado- una extraña luz violeta envolvió el cuerpo del neko y este cayo inconciente con los ojos abiertos, mostrándose vacíos.

Vergil se le acerco y lo movió un poco con la mano –te pasa algo?- tomo su rostro y noto una cortada en su mejilla y de la nada apareció otro golpe en el pómulo **"esta peleando en su mente… interesante." **

Lo tendió suavemente en el suelo e hizo un conjuro para transportarlos al lugar donde estaban los otros, con Niko en los brazos, Raven al notar eso se lo arrebato y dijo –q le hiciste?- el mayor de los sparda lo miro serio –esta peleando, ignorante- Raven sintió un espasmo en el cuerpo q sostenía y lo tendió en la cama –al parecer le va mal, no podemos moverlo bruscamente o será peor- el pequeño neko se acerco y vio a Niko –Raven-san podemos ayudarle?- pregunto preocupado, Joker tomo la mano del q peleaba internamente y cerro los ojos.

Nero y Dante no entendían q pasaba –Oe Bro, q pasa?- el mayor de los Sparda le miro de reojo –el humano tiene una mente poderosa y le esta ayudando al mensajero- Raven le miro mal –su nombre es Niko y ha sacrificado mucho por seguir los ideales de tu padre… así q te sugiero algo de respeto- el peliblanco le miro desafiante y coloco su mano en el hombro de Joker.

Segundos después un campo de fuerza invisible hizo q los q estaban mas cerca del Neko se alejaran considerablemente (casi dos metros), Niko abrió los ojos momentos después y se sentó en la cama mirando alrededor preguntándose como llego ahí.

Froz atravesó el campo de fuerza y corrió a abrazar al neko –Niko! Estas bien?- el pelinegro le miro y correspondió el abrazo –si estoy bien…. Cachorro, como llegue aquí?- el pequeño señalo a Vergil –ese señor te trajo, dice q el humano tiene una mente poderosa- el neko mayor sonrió un poco mientras se ponía de pie –no solo fue Joker quien me ayudo a vencer a ese tipo- camino un poco hacia donde estaban los otros –arigato Vergil-sama- hizo una ligera reverencia y miro de manera fría a Joker antes de decirle a Raven –debemos llevarlos al otro lado Rave- el gótico miro a su hermano –te ves mal-

Niko miro sus ropas –dime algo q no sepa- luego vio a Nero –vengan… les daré algo de ropa mía- sonrió dulcemente antes de ir a su habitación seguido de Nero, Joker y Froz.

**+^+^+^+^+ Biblioteca de la mansión Raven +^+^+^+^+**

Los hermanos Sparda estaban sentados en un cómodo sofá mientras Raven les miraba y servia algo de vino –entonces ustedes viven en el mundo humano, debe ser muy interesante- Vergil acepto la copa de vino y luego de beber un sorbo dijo –los humanos son aburridos- Dante le miro mal, mientras el neko sonreía de manera imperceptible –mañana los llevare al lado humano, pueden dormir en la habitación de invitados q esta junto a la de Niko- Dante miro de reojo la reacción de Vergil, el cual como siempre era un témpano de hielo impenetrable, con su típica expresión de q todo me da igual, soy mejor q tu así q desaparece.

**+^+^+^+^+^+ Habitación de Niko +^+^+^+^+**

Niko estaba en bóxer sentado en su cama conversando animadamente con Nero pasando totalmente a Joker, el cual ya tenía ropa normal.

El mecánico se sentía excluido y no sabia como había ido a parar a ese lugar tan lúgubre bajo la atenta mirada del misterioso Raven, suspiro por enésima vez al pensar en el cuando el pequeño neko se acerco –te gusta Raven nee?- el mecánico casi cae de espaldas al oír la voz del pequeño gatito, en q momento apareció? Sonrió amablemente –eso no es cierto pequeño jejeje- rió nerviosamente mientras el pequeño gatito le miraba incrédulo –se q te gusta, Niko me enseño a leer el corazón de los humanos y se q lo tienes roto y q tienes un hermano al q cuidas mucho por q un hombre los quiere dañar-

Niko y Nero le miraron al oír eso –tempanito, deja al mecánico… sino quiere hablar allá él- el pequeño peliblanco se acerco a la cama y se tumbo junto a Niko –pero…- el mayor le despeino –ve a dormir o mañana no vas con nosotros al mundo humano- el nekito le miro sonriente –vamos a ir?- Nero sonrió al ver esa reacción, Niko suspiro –si iremos, Nero tu dormirás aquí conmigo y tu (señalando a Joker) dormirás con los hermanos Sparda-

Dante entro a la habitación y miro mal a Niko –Nero dormirá con nosotros gato pervertido- Raven le había seguido y al notar la tensión en el ambiente dijo –Nero duerme en mi habitación y no hay mas discusión- les miro amenazante antes de desaparecer con el semi demonio.

**+^+^+^+^+ Al día siguiente +^+^+^+^+ **

Todos estaban listos para regresar al mundo humano, Froz no se separaba de Joker y Raven le miraba mal, mientras Nero y Dante discutían por alguna estupidez y Vergil…. Bueno a el le daba igual todo mientras veía como Niko abría el portal al mundo humano.

Niko se puso de pie y vio al singular grupo –ya esta abierto, vamos- tomo de la mano a Froz y cruzo al otro lado, seguido de Vergil, Dante, Nero, Joker y Raven.

Al cruzar al otro lado aparecieron en la mansión de fortuna, Froz miro el lugar asombrado –wow este lugar es genial, Niko podemos quedarnos en este lado?- Niko sonrió amable –no soy yo el q decido eso cachorrito, pregúntale a Raven- antes de q pudiera hacer la pregunta el estoico neko dijo serio y tajante –no- Joker miro eso y suspiro –bueno… gracias por traerme de vuelta, espero no volverme a encontrar con ustedes (al pequeño neko) contigo si, chibi n.n- le despeino un poco antes de irse caminando.

Nero le miro irse y luego vio a Vergil –aun puedo ir a vivir contigo?- el mayor asintió entonces el semi demonio sonrió malvado –Niko si quieren pueden quedarse aquí, en la mansión… solo necesita algunos arreglos- el neko miro la casa –eso se arregla fácil… pero estas seguro?- el ojinegro asintió con la cabeza.

Raven susurro algunas palabras en una lengua antigua haciendo q la casa se regenerara de inmediato a su estado original –de acuerdo… viviremos aquí un tiempo, pueden venir a visitarnos cuando quieran- los hermanos Sparda se despidieron y salieron a la carretera rumbo a Devil City.

Los tres iban en silencio (cosa rara en Dante), el mayor de los Sparda miro de reojo a la pareja antes de decir –Nero te espero hoy en la mansión- miro de manera extraña a su hermano antes de ir camino a su mansión con su elegante y altanero paso de siempre.

Los peliblancos le miraron extrañados –q le pasa a Vergil?- el mayor levanto los hombros –tal vez este falto de sexo- Nero se sonrojo al oír eso –como puedes decir eso así como así? Imbecil degenerado!- el ojiazul rió al ver la reacción de su nene –tranquilo cachorrito solo fue una broma, además no creo q el Bro se moleste por algo tan simple- el menor negó con la cabeza mirando de manera reprobante a su compañero, antes de seguir caminando –oye viejo… quieres ir a comer pizza?- el mayor le despeino un poco –solo si tu invitas nene-

El peliblanco menor le sonrió dulcemente como hacia pocas veces y salto a una azotea empezando a correr a través de estas a la pizzería favorita de su holgazán cazador, seguido de cerca por este.

Luego de haber comido y molestado en compañía de su amado, ambos se dirigieron al local del mayor; Nero se detuvo en la puerta de entrada mirándola –q pasa nene?- dijo una voz a sus espaldas (Dante), el menor suspiro y se hizo a un lado –ya es tarde… lo mejor será q me valla a la mansión Sparda- dijo sin verle antes de empezar a caminar, el mayor sintió deseos de abrazarle e impedir q se fuera, pero algo dentro de si se lo impidió, no quería interferir en la decisión del menor.

Al llegar a la impresionante mansión, Nero busco a Vergil en las amplias habitaciones hasta q se topo con la inmensa biblioteca, la cual lo dejo impresionado –etoo…. Vergil… - el demonio le miro con una ceja alzada –veo q ya llegaste….- cerro el libro q tenia en las manos y se acerco al menor –como te fue con mi hermano?- el menor volvió a la realidad al oírlo y suspiro resignado –no quiero hablar de eso… donde dormiré?- el mayor de los Sparda coloco una mano sobre su hombro –esta mansión tiene 365 habitaciones, tu escoge la q mas te guste… el ala este tiene una muy buena vista- menciono con un amago de sonrisa dibujada en los labios.

El menor parecía distante –si… voy a ir a verlas, gracias Vergil- le sonrió amable antes de retirarse a explorar las habitaciones en busca de una q le agradara, el señor de la casa tenia razón, el ala este tenia las mejores vistas de la ciudad, tanto q si se ponía algo de empeño se podía ver el local de su tormento de cabellos blancos, dejo la maleta en la cama y se sentó en el borde de la ventana mirando la ciudad, su oscura mirada se desvió unos instantes al local de Joker y vio como enormes llamas devoraban en lugar y como varias unidades de bomberos intentaban socorrerlos; lejos de cualquier cosa q hubiese echo con ánimos, se quedo ahí observando la situación.


End file.
